criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Grunberg
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Sandy Grunberg Gerry Grunberg Brad Grunberg Elizabeth Wershow Jake Grunberg Ben Grunberg Sam Grunberg |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Gregory Phillip "Greg" Grunberg is an American actor. Biography Grunberg was born in Los Angeles, California, on July 11, 1966. His parents were Sandy and Gerry Grunberg, and he was raised in a Jewish household. Grunberg has had guest-star roles on television starting in 1990. From 1998 to 2002, he portrayed Sean Blumberg on Felicity, followed by a recurring role from 2001 to 2006 as Eric Weiss on Alias. He left the latter series to star on the NBC-produced sitcom Grand Union. He was also cast in a brief role as the pilot for the airplane featured in the 2004 series Lost. Grunberg reprised the role for the first-season finale, but his scenes were cut for time, and were instead included on the season's DVD set. He also appeared in a small role in Mission: Impossible III. Grunberg had a major role in the NBC-produced TV show Heroes, in which he portrays police officer Matt Parkman, who has the power of telepathy. He also guest-starred on House, provided his voice for the 2009 film Star Trek, and voiced FBI agent Ethan Thomas in the video game Condemned: Criminal Origins. In addition, he voiced Ant-Man in the animated series The Super Hero Squad Show and had a role in the 2011 video game L.A. Noire, in which he provided both voice and facial-motion capture. Outside of acting, Grunberg is known as one of the creators of the Yowza!! Android and iPhone application, which is a GPS-aware coupon-referring program. In his personal life, Grunberg married Elizabeth Dawn Wershow in 1992 and had three children with her. One of his children, Jake, suffers from epilepsy, which inspired Grunberg to take an active role in raising awareness and raising funds for epilepsy-related research. He often organizes charity efforts to raise funds for the Pediatric Epilepsy Project in Los Angeles. In 2009, he launched Talk About It, a website dedicated to epilepsy education and awareness. Grunberg was also a participant in the first-ever national TV advertising campaign supporting donations to Jewish federations. He also made a tongue-in-cheek promotional video for the Temple Judea Religious School, which lambasted Hebrew Religious schools. On Criminal Minds Grunberg portrayed Chris Callahan, the husband of SSA Kate Callahan, father of their unborn child, and uncle of Meg Callahan, in the Season Ten episodes "Scream" and "The Hunt". Filmography *Paterno (2018) - Scott Paterno *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Steel Maxum (voice) *The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) - Joe (voice) *Burning Dog (2017) - Smythe *Tomboy (2017) - James *The Saint (2017) - Detective Garces *Life in Pieces - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Mikey *The Flash - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Detective Tom Patterson *Star Trek: Beyond (2016) - Commander Finnegan *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Snap Wexley (voice) *The Mysteries of Laura (2016) - Kurt Baronson *Heroes Reborn - 5 episodes (2015-2016) - Matt Parkman *All Stars (2015) - Gary *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Snap Wexley *Tales of Halloween (2015) - Alex Mathis *Underdog Kids (2015) - Frank Bosco *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2015) TV episodes - Chris Callahan *Win, Lose or Love (2015) - Hal Harrington *Hawaii Five-0 - 2 episodes (2011-2015) - Jeff Morrison *Divide & Conquer (2014) - Evan *Warriors (2014) - Doctor Leonard Meaney *Let's Kill Ward's Wife (2014) - Bruce *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Len Bryant *Masters of Sex - 6 episodes (2013-2014) - Gene Moretti *A Tiger's Tail (2014) - Michael Connley *Doubt (2013) - Mark Calzonetti *It's Dark Here (2013) - Doctor Wagner *Baby Daddy - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - Ray Wheeler *The Client List - 13 episodes (2012-2013) - Dale Locklin *Chez Upshaw (2013) - Mahoney *Big Ass Spider! (2013) - Alex Mathis *End of the World (2013) - Owen Stokes *How to Rock (2012) - Principal Kersey *Vegas (2012) - Milton Ludlow *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) - Uncle Ben Parker (voice) *Psych (2012) - Jay Gianukos *Crispus Attucks: Today Was a Good Day (2012) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *Big Mike (2011) - Mike O'Bannon *Gears of War 3 (2011) - KR-01 Pilot (voice) *Issues (2011) - The Dark Kodiak *Love Bites - 9 episodes (2011) - Judd Rouscher *Super 8 (2011) - Sitcom Actor *L.A. Noire (2011) - Hugo Moller (voice) *Luke and Joe Get Lost (2010) - Pilot Seth Norris (voice) *Magic (2010) - Detective Davis *Halo: Reach (2010) - Trooper 2 (voice) *Group Sex (2010) - Jerry *Bond of Silence (2010) - Detective Paul Jackson *Idiots (2010) - Regular *Kill Speed (2010) - Jonas Moore *Heroes - 63 episodes (2006-2010) - Matt Parkman *Lost - 3 episodes (2004-2010) - Pilot Seth Norris *Robot Chicken (2009) - Odin (voice) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) - Ant-Man/Doctor Hank Pym (voice) *American Dad! (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Star Trek (2009) - Stepdad (voice) *Head Case (2009) - Greg Grunberg *Heroes: Hard Knox - 3 episodes (2008) - Matt Parkman *TimeShift (2007) - Commander Mason Cooke (voice) *The Darkroom (2006) - Bob *Monk (2006) - Jack Leverett *The Jake Effect - 7 episodes (2006) - Nick Case *Mission: Impossible III (2006) - Kevin *Alias - 68 episodes (2001-2006) - Eric Weiss *What About Brian (2006) - Samaritan Driver (uncredited) *House (2006) - Ronald Neuberger *Grand Union (2006) - Tom McBride *The Catch (2005) - Tom Kozikowski *Condemned: Criminal Origins (2005) - Ethan Thomas (voice) *The Dead Zone (2004) - Frankie Cantrell *Connie and Carla (2004) - Studio Tour Guide *The Ladykillers (2004) - TV Commercial Director *Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) - Brett *Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) - Shirtless Fan 'T' *Felicity - 69 episodes (1998-2002) - Sean Blumberg *The Medicine Show (2001) - Barry *NYPD Blue - 3 episodes (2001) - Joey Schulman *Hollow Man (2000) - Carter Abbey *The Muse (1999) - Four Seasons Hotel Security *V.I.P. (1999) - Loeb *Profiler (1999) - Vic *Silk Stalkings - 2 episodes (1998-1999) - Wolfgang Hook/Stanley Bronson *Rescue 77 (1999) - Paramedic #2 *Pacific Blue (1999) - Scott Rhinehart *Diagnosis Murder (1998) - Brad Carver *Oh Baby (1998) - Dennis *Vengeance Unlimited (1998) - T.V. Show Host (uncredited) *Mr. Murder (1998) - Doctor Gutheridge *At Sachem Farm (1998) - Delivery Man *With Friends Like These... (1998) - Sean Nusbalm *BASEketball (1998) - Wilke *Mike Hammer, Private Eye (1998) - Agent in Neighboring Office *Alright Already (1998) - Man *Senseless (1998) - Steve *Dinner and Driving (1997) - Michael *Veronica's Video (1997) - Jeremy Perrimen *Picture Perfect (1997) - Date #1 (uncredited) *The Trigger Effect (1996) - Double Date Guy *Murphy Brown (1996) - Jimmy *The Pallbearer (1996) - An Abernathy Cousin *Ned and Stacey (1996) - Nick *Headless! (1994) - Mike *Baywatch (1994) - Nightclub Host *Future Shock (1994) - Limo Driver *Witchcraft V: Dance with the Devil (1993) - Manager *Flying Blind (1992) - Barry Barash *Melrose Place (1992) - Gatman *Up All Night - 4 episodes (1991) - Club Doorman/Wish Man/Answering Machine Man/Jack the Mechanic *Frankenstein: The College Years (1991) - Kozlowski *Stolen: One Husband (1990) - Best Man 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors